


Некондиция

by phopho



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crossover, Kinky, M/M, Mystery, Mystical Creatures, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phopho/pseuds/phopho
Summary: «Чонгук мог бы оставить парня здесь и напасть на демонов. Мог бы написать Хосоку. Но впервые в жизни он не мог сопротивляться настойчивому и не поддающемуся контролю желанию поцеловать человека. Примитивного. Чёрт возьми».
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Taehyung | V/Jeon Jungkook
Kudos: 5





	Некондиция

**Author's Note:**

> *Некондиция — это несоответствие чего-либо (в данном случае кого-либо) норме.
> 
> TENDER — Erode
> 
> В одной из Вселенных.

Ещё солнце не встало. Толстый и выцветающий ковёр скрадывал шаги. Углы и стены утопали в предутреннем сумраке, серость которого была приятна глазу. Тишина вкупе с винтажной отделкой, старинными предметами и высокими потолками словно вытолкнули дом из времени. Спокойствие было разорвано грубо и беспощадно. Стук в дверь был невероятно настойчивым, поначалу вежливый, он почти сразу же сменился на сильный шум. Прошлые обитатели этого дома — предки — не обрадовались бы такому обращению с дверью.

— Чонгук! — дверь резко распахнулась, но именуемый Чонгуком ловко отпрыгнул от открывшейся двери, которую подпирал спиной и по которой долбил ногой, и развернулся. Улыбка его стала только шире, когда он увидел заспанное и недовольное лицо Хосока. — Какого хрена? — Хосок провёл рукой по лицу, силясь привести себя в чувство. Голова неприятно гудела, да и вообще хотелось рухнуть на кровать обратно. — Имей уважение к имуществу Института.

— Она до меня здесь стояла и после простоит, — Чонгук мысленно передразнил его.

— Да? — оптимизм Чонгука Хосока не впечатлил. — Чего тебе надо?

— У нас появилось дело, — только сейчас взгляд Хосока сфокусировался настолько, чтобы заметить, что Чонгук в полном обмундировании: защитные одежда и обувь, и клинок. На Чонгука было в принципе противно смотреть: весь такой довольный и счастливый, словно собирался пойти рано поутру нарвать цветы. Клинком. 

— Почему так рано-то… — вздохнул Хосок тяжко. Ему казалось хорошей идеей отдохнуть пару дней, пока Намджун в отъезде.

— Нечего было со своим вампиром таскаться до утра, — нисколько не сочувствуя, прервал его стенания Чонгук. — Давай собирайся уже.

— Может, мы без Намджуна не пойдём?.. — последняя нелепая попытка отбрехаться от парабатая.

От усмешки Чонгука стало совсем нехорошо, словно он мысленно говорил: «Ты в своём уме?». Вообще, Хосок и не сомневался, что большей части созданий он и задаёт подобный вопрос. Вот чёрт. Ему, Хосоку, никак не отвертеться. Но как же хотелось спать.

— Ненавижу, — пробормотал он, возвращаясь в свою комнату, чтобы принять быстрый ледяной душ и собраться.

Позади него раздался всем удовлетворённый смешок. Чёртов Чон Чонгук, который сам наверняка вернулся недавно, но выглядел так, словно сладко спал всю ночь. Чонгук проследовал за ним в комнату и плюхнулся на любезно расстеленную кровать. Окрик Хосока о том, чтобы он хотя бы обувь снял, остался проигнорированным. Чонгук прикрыл глаза.

[…]

— Куда мы? — спросил Хосок, когда они вышли за пределы Института и углубились в город, в котором к раннему утру стало чуть тише — момент, который продлится недолго. К сожалению, утренняя свежесть больше усыпляла, чем бодрила.

— Со мной связался Ким Сокджин, — ответил Чонгук, сверяясь с картой в телефоне. Правление Охотников не приветствовало использование современной человеческой техники в процессе работы (да и вообще), но крайне глупо же не воспользоваться тем, что значительно облегчает жизнь. У Чонгука было много вопросов к традициям Сумеречных Охотников, но добрую часть он и так успешно не соблюдал, так к чему тратить время на полемику.

Хосок несколько удивлённо посмотрел на Чонгука, когда они спустились в метро, вливаясь в редкий поток людей. Несмотря на то, что люди якобы за всем следили, они едва удостаивали их вниманием. Не всё так уж и плохо было, у него будет немного времени подремать. Хосок ещё раз взглянул на Чонгука — навряд ли. Чонгук всё равно мог к нему прицепиться. Самому младшему среди них вообще нравилось выводить из себя всех вокруг, и даже Намджун не всегда мог с _этим_ справиться.

— С чего бы? — вновь задал вопрос Хосок. Ким Сокджин, конечно, не верещащий из-за всякой показавшейся нечисти человек, но и не свой, не Охотник. Он, как бы мягче сказать, сам нечисть. Должность Верховный маг Сеула кое о чём да говорила. Так что, с чего бы Ким Сокджину к ним обращаться?

Чонгук неопределённо пожал плечами, умудряясь и идти, и что-то высматривать в своём телефоне:

— Прислал мне огненное письмо с просьбой.

— Точно просьба? Не приказ? — в тоне была насмешка. Они вошли в один из пришедших вагонов и сели, заняв свободный ряд.

По ним скользнули взглядами девушки напротив.

— Если бы был Намджун, то это была бы просьба, а так… — Чонгук хмыкнул и убрал телефон.

— Бессовестно пользуется своим положением, — пробормотал Хосок, откинул голову, прикрыв глаза, и сложил руки на груди.

— То есть Юнги не пользуется бессовестно своим положением? — Чонгук развернулся к нему и тыкнул в щёку, вновь передразнивая.

— Отвали, — беззлобно произнёс Хосок и успел шлёпнуть своего парабатая по ладони. — Юнги не настолько противный, и ты плохо его знаешь.

— А по-моему, всё одно. Характер у них у обоих скверный, но у вас с Намджуном окончательно мозги вышибло, вот вы и не видите очевидного.

Чонгук и правда с трудом ладил с Юнги, который иногда мог напугать похлеще, чем демон самого жуткого вида. Высшего демона Чонгук никогда не встречал, они заявляли о себе в последнее время крайне редко, но у остальных хотя бы не было настолько острого языка. Иногда острее, чем у самого Чонгука.

— Кто бы говорил про характер скверный, — Хосок открыл глаза, окончательно уверовавшись, что подремать ему не дадут, и округлил их: — Что ты вообще творишь? — зашипел он, хлопнув Чонгука по ладони ещё раз, когда Чонгук начал выводить руну на предплечье напротив троих хихикающих девушек.

— Расслабься, дай мне развлечься. Интересно, они решат, что перекурили, когда я для их взгляда исчезну?

— Ты больной? — устало спросил Хосок, особо и не надеясь на отрицательный ответ, и ловко отнял у парня стило, а затем на всякий случай отодвинулся подальше.

— А ты зануда. С каких пор вообще?

— С того момента, как ты не дал мне поспать.

[…]

Ким Сокджин, Верховный маг Сеула, жил, конечно же, в Каннаме. К нему стекались как все виды нежити, так и люди, и Сумеречные Охотники. Скрепя сердцем, «старые» Охотники принимали новые правила — нежить без веской причины не трогать, но чаще они исполняли данный закон, когда им это было выгодно. Тем не менее, те же Охотники были не прочь _повеселиться_ , хотя после они, конечно же, всё бы отрицали.

— Вы долго, — заявил Сокджин и посмотрел на своё запястье так, словно там были воображаемые часы. Рубашка была распахнута, волосы взъерошены, благо, узкие брюки на месте. Сокджин, конечно, был красивым, но оба предпочли бы его видеть одетым хотя бы потому, что сейчас его парнем был Ким Намджун, их непосредственный руководитель.

— Время ты не уточнил, — Чонгук, не церемонясь, пододвинул мага, проходя в квартиру.

Сокджин закатил глаза и сказал Хосоку, последовав за вольготно вышагивающим по чужой квартире Чонгуком:

— Он совсем распоясался.

— Просто прекратите задирать друг друга, — Хосок пошёл вслед за Чонгуком, когда Сокджин, сдавшись, продемонстрировал рукой жест «Прошу»: нечто среднее между взмахом и средним пальцем. — Так что произошло?

— А, у меня тут демон мимо пробегал, — как ни в чём не бывало ответил Джин и налил в бокал уже открытого красного вина. — Вам не предложу, вы при исполнении. И Чонгук вроде несовершеннолетний…

Любимая тема Сокджина — возраст Чонгука. Он познакомился с молодым поколением Охотников Сеула (с Намджуном в частности), когда Чонгуку не было ещё 21 года. Разве он мог просто так забыть о таком чудесном предмете насмешек? Чонгук молча показал ему средний палец. Вернул-таки.

— А Намджун в курсе, что ты тут распиваешь и вызываешь демонов? — Хосок нисколько не повёлся на байки мага.

Они настолько уже поднаторели в полемике с Сокджином, что, разговаривая, передвигались по квартире Сокджина, регистрируя уровень демонической энергии.

— Думаете, мне в моём возрасте нужно отчитываться перед Охотником? — с ехидным любопытством вопросил маг. — Может быть, я хочу, чтобы _папочка_ меня наказал, — Хосок сделал знак рукой, чтобы Сокджин замолчал, он ничего знать не хотел о любовных игрищах этих двоих.

— С какой скоростью вы меняетесь _ролями_? — нисколько не смутившись, спросил Чонгук. — Очень низкий уровень, — озвучил он общую мысль. — Зачем ты демона вызывал?

— Личные причины.

— Но ты нас вызывал, потому из-за этого появилась проблема, _Джини-и_ , — парировал Чонгук. Он не упустит возможности поглумиться над Сокджином.

На столь фривольное обращение _Джини-и_ приподнял бровь, но никак не прокомментировал. Он изящно сел в кресло в гостиной и вновь отпил из бокала вина. Солнце начало подниматься, мягкий свет расползался по комнате с панорамными окнами.

— Мне нужен был один мелкий демон для кое-какого дела, но вместо него появился кое-кто посильнее, хотя серьёзной проблемы он не составляет. Думаю, он влез без очереди. Дело было ночью, я хотел спать…

— И был пьян… — вставил Чонгук.

— …И не ожидал произошедшего, — закончил Сокджин. — В общем, идите и ловите, — он надул губы и задумался на мгновение: — Или не ловите, он же не Высший.

Хосок окинул взглядом мага. Красивый. Он определённо знал, что Намджун в нём нашёл, но было в нём что-то… от дьявола. Как и во всех «детях» демонов. Охотник не должен позволять себя искушать подобным. Сокджин же только этим и занимался, хотя Хосок и не сомневался, что он Намджуна искренне любит.

Как каждый из них в силу своей сущности.

— Фон, конечно, слабый, но давай попробуем отследить, — предложил Чонгук, когда они вышли из престижного многоквартирного (вернее, несколькоквартирного дома).

— Ты ему поверил?

— Нет, конечно, — фыркнул Чонгук. — Кто вообще в здравом уме верит Сокджину? Что-то мне подсказывает, что даже Намджун фильтрует его слова.

На улице стало теплее и приятно пахло весной. Неуловимый и особенный запах. Настроение Хосока перевалило за отметку «Отвратительно» ближе к «Сносно». Чонгук сощурился из-за солнца.

Несмотря на всю слабость демонической энергии, сенсор всё же смог им указать направление, в котором следовало двигаться. В отличие от всего остального города этот район просыпался лениво, еле-еле, его словно нужно было растолкать для того, чтобы он наконец-таки пришёл к своей обычной бурной жизни. Парадокс же был в том, что как раз эта часть Сеула и не спала.

Чонгук позволил себе насладиться ароматом кофе, доносящимся из одной из кофейни, но не более. Для начала им нужно было разобраться с бродящим по городу демоном. Сеул своих размеров не стыдился, но Охотников же было катастрофически мало, чтобы действительно нормально патрулировать улицы и справляться с ситуацией. Именно поэтому сам по себе отпуск Намджуна был нонсенсом. Однако к заслугам Намджуна можно было приписать то, что он смог завербовать некоторых надёжных, по его словам, представителей нежити. Так Хосок познакомился с Юнги.

— Показания изменились, — заметил Хосок, чуть нахмурившись.

— Разделимся? — предложил Чонгук, тоже наблюдая за тем, как растёт показатель на сенсоре. — Их может быть больше, чем один. Возможно «наш» демон хотел воссоединиться со своими собратьями.

— Давай. Я так жалею, что не могу настучать Джину по его дурной голове, — со вздохом сказал Хосок, кивнув Чонгуку, и свернул на перпендикулярную улицу, чтобы выйти на параллельную, на которой остался Чонгук.

— А я-то как, — пробормотал он и чуть ускорил шаг.

По показаниям сенсора демоны уже были где-то поблизости. Чонгук неплохо знал город, поэтому безошибочно ориентировался. Приятно к телу лежал клинок. Его присутствие давало привычное спокойствие. Он для него был как для современного человека телефон. Показатель возрос ещё сильнее, когда территория Каннамгу оказалась позади, а сам Чонгук вышел к заднему фасаду небольшого органического магазина (какая ирония), который приютился между невысокими домами, увитыми местами зацветающим плющом. Он почти назвал имя своего клинка, пока не увидел примитивного, шедшего прямо в гнездо демонов, как говорил сенсор. Чонгук не сомневался, что демонов именно несколько.

Демоны зашевелились. Органы чувств у него работали лучше, чем у людей.

Парень в белых льняных штанах и такой же рубашке навыпуск с небрежно закатанными рукавами — столько чистоты посреди обыденного — не спеша шёл, положив руки в карманы лёгких брюк. Оправил упавшие на глаза вьющиеся волосы. Прямая осанка, отсутствующий взгляд.

Демоны собирались выйти. Вопрос, конечно, только куда, а также в том, как они выглядят? Приняли ли животный или человеческий облик? А если они собой представляют то, с чем человек встретиться не готов?

Чонгук мог бы напасть на этих демонов и, возможно, одолеть их, потому что он часто поступал вопреки инструкции, после чего на него долго орали Намджун и Хосок, а после Намджун доводил до изнеможения тренировками или чтением текстов на латинском, желая выбить из его шальной головы всю дурь. Чонгук много чего мог бы до того момента, пока не встретился взглядом с примитивным.

Большие и удивлённые глаза. Аккуратно приоткрытый рот, по которому мазнул язык. Изящные и длинные пальцы.

Чонгук ухватил его за руку и утянул за собой, впечатывая в стену из кирпича и закрывая собой. Их прятал видавший вид навес и вившийся по стене зелёный плющ.

Чонгук мог бы оставить парня здесь и напасть на демонов. Мог бы написать Хосоку. Но впервые в жизни он не мог сопротивляться настойчивому и не поддающемуся контролю желанию поцеловать человека. _Примитивного_. Чёрт возьми.

Но он был таким тёплым и податливым под ним. И красивым. А этот язык сводил его с ума.  
Чонгук поддел пальцами изящный подбородок и поцеловал. Губы раскрылись ему на встречу, беззастенчиво углубляя поцелуй. Чонгук скользнул по талии рукой и прижал незнакомца к себе теснее. Ответом ему был довольный вздох, когда Чонгук чуть оттянул зубами нижнюю губу и проскользнул в рот языком. Пальцы парня невесомо заскользили по шее Чонгука и остановились на правом плече, несильно сжав его. Поцелуй разрывать не хотелось, сквозь дымку очарования и пока ещё лёгкого желания пытались пробиться мысли о деле. Чонгук с сожалением напоследок слабо прикусил — зубы хотелось сомкнуть ощутимее — каждую губу и отступил.

Губы незнакомца растянулись в насмешливой улыбке, глаза заискрились томным весельем. Он вновь оправил опавшую прядь тёмных волос. Эти губы хотелось поцеловать. И не один раз.

— Это было очень неожиданно, — низким голосом первым нарушил молчание незнакомец.

Чонгук улыбнулся, зная, что его улыбке мало кто может отказать:

— Мы можем продолжить чуть позже. Дашь свой номер?

Незнакомец неспешно осмотрел его с ног до головы и прикусил губу, словно сомневался:

— Ты выглядишь слишком опасно, но мне понравилось, — и он продиктовал свой номер, добавив не сразу: — Можешь записать как Тэхён.

***

— Ты извращенец, — доверительно сообщил ему голос сверху, когда он приблизился к месту, которого хотел достичь до того, как его не перехватил юноша с головы до ног в чёрном и оружием, которое ему видеть не полагалось, но что может скрыться от его взгляда? — Я всё видел, ты не отвертишься.

Раздался шорох одежды и с крыши одноэтажного здания некто изящно спрыгнул и ловко приземлился. Послышались шаги, говорящий поравнялся с ним. Ни одного демона, даже самого паршивого, конечно же, не было. Он бы разозлился, но неожиданно всё приняло куда более приятный оборот. Он в задумчивости огляделся. Демонов он всё равно найдёт.

— У него напрочь отсутствует чувство самосохранения, — сказал он, когда они вышли на оживлённую улицу. — Впервые встретился с тем, кто в здравом уме не обошёл меня.

— Его зовут Чонгук, это знакомый Юнги, — поделился его собеседник. — И он, как сказал Юнги, слишком бесстрашен.

Он приподнял бровь; слишком бесстрашен? Криво улыбнулся:

— Кто бы говорил мне об извращениях, — люди инстинктивно расступались перед ними, а они их не замечали.

— А я и не отрицаю. Мы оба нравимся Юнги, и никто из нас не против. Я не люблю создавать себе лишние проблемы, и уж тем более страдать, — его спутник улыбнулся, на свету в тон красиво переливающимся пепельным волосам блеснули крохотные камни в изящных кольцах.

— Понял-понял, — с лёгкой улыбкой произнёс он, — буду с Чонгуком аккуратнее, он очень интересный экземпляр.

***

Разобраться со всеми демонами сразу не получилось. Хосок успел убить двоих (чем подтвердил то, что они не самого высокого ранга), прежде чем остальные успели что либо заметить. Они встретились на противоположной стороне улицы от неприметного с виду здания, в котором демоны скрылись.

Хосок взглянул на свой сенсор:

— Уровень зашкаливает.

— Сомневаюсь, что там есть действительно кто-то сильный, но…

— Лучше прийти, когда это заведение, — Хосок критичным взглядом окинул видавшее виды здание, — откроется. Пошли кофе пить.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что они никуда не денутся, — интуиция у них была на двоих, и никто в ней не сомневался. — К Ким Джинёну? — спросил Чонгук, имея виду определённое кафе и не подразумевая ответа. В конце концов, Ким Джинён делал лучший кофе в этом городе.

[…]

Намджун возвращался только на следующий день, и можно было бы, наверное, подождать его да и вообще _доложить_ о произошедшем, но обоим не терпелось. Хосок к вечеру проснулся, а Чонгук находился весь день в странном возбуждении. Не помогло даже избиение груши. Хосок, к сожалению, избить себя не дал.

Наступала ночь, и завеса _сокрытого_ мира несколько приспускалась.

Их бы определённо не пустили, если бы с ними не было Юнги. Чонгук обычно видел этого вечно хмурого и недовольного вампира в простых футболках и джинсах без оглядки на погоду. Этот же Юнги был полной противоположностью того, кем привык его видеть Чонгук. Постепенно он осознавал, собственно, чего Хосок с ним водится.

Особенность вампиров в том, что их хищническую натуру скрыть достаточно сложно. У Юнги это получалось, пока он не начинал скалиться на Чонгука. Но теперь, когда на нём были эти в облипку джинсы, высокие ботинки, белая рубашка на выпуск, из-за которой его кожа казалась ещё бледнее, и имитирующие серебро — какая ирония — цепочки и изящные серьги, в нём невозможно было не узнать советника главы вампиров. Одного его взгляда хватило для того, чтобы охранник (подвластные ему вампиры) убрались восвояси.

Чонгуку довольно-таки быстро наскучило наблюдать за страстными поцелуями Юнги и Хосока, и не то чтобы он хотел увидеть, как пускают кровь Охотника или как заваливают вампира, поэтому он зашёл через открытую дверь, решив, что Хосок и Юнги как-нибудь разберутся. Чонгук усмехнулся своим мыслям о том, что у одного встаёт на мертвеца, а у второго на экипировку.

Когда небольшой и узкий коридор закончился, за пределами которого приглушённо играла музыка, Чонгук вышел на площадку, практически полностью забитую существами различных видов. Музыка, дым и запахи заволокли всё пространство. Границы стёрлись. Ему хотелось поддаться всеобщему кайфу, но…

…согласно сенсору, демонов здесь было немало, и ему надо было как-то с этим разобраться. Он внимательно осмотрел пространство.

Он поднимался по лестнице на второй этаж с ярко-синим коктейлем в руке, который только пригубил, чтобы не вызывать вопросов. Руны защищали его от лишних взглядов, но предосторожность в этом месте не помешала бы. Охотники знали о подобных местах (где могли пропадать люди), но опять-таки хрупкое равновесие было поддерживать легче, чем действительно воевать с нежитью, которая численностью их превышала. Его то и дело хотели утащить на танцпол, но Чонгук не был бы Чонгуком, если бы не умел очаровательно улыбаться и ускользать. На втором этаже оказалось тише и свежее.

— Сюда нельзя, — дорогу ему преградил охранник (и снова вампир). — Только гости.

Здесь находилось несколько комнат, не отделённых друг от друга. За лёгким тюлем были слышны приглушённые голоса и взрывы смеха.

Позади раздался голос, несколько ленивый и оттягивающий слоги:

— Пропусти, он со мной.

Знакомый голос. Чонгук хотел было развернуться, но обладатель голоса уже поднялся вслед за ним, не менее стремительно оказавшись рядом, и прошептал в затылок:

— Иди вперёд, — по шее поползли мурашки, — у нас есть общее дело, — за словами последовал лёгкий поцелуй. Губы у него были тёплые.

— С чего бы?..

— Вперёд, Чонгук, — прервали его.

Он не должен был так поступать. Уже второй раз за день. Но всё равно пошёл, ощущая волнение, из-за которого усилился сердечный ритм. Чонгук отчётливо ощущал, как близко позади него ступает некто с очаровательными глазами и чувственными губами.

Он определённо был неправ, когда насмехался над Хосоком.

Рука скользнула на рукоятку клинка, и поверх легла чужая чуть прохладная ладонь.

— Не советую.

Но Чонгук всё равно сделал выпад рукой назад и попытался обернуться, но все его движения были заблокированы сильными руками.

— Охотно верю, что ты весьма искусный Охотник, и ты проявил лишь малую толику своего умения, но всё же не вынуждай меня применять силу, — применять силу? Если это не проявление его силы, то что ещё _он_ мог?

Свободной рукой он несильно толкнул Чонгука в комнату за занавесью.

— Давай не будем устраивать другим сюрпризов, — продолжил, когда довёл Чонгука до одного из диванов в комнате, сел сам и потянул Чонгука за собой, расположив того на своих коленях.

В комнате помимо них оказалось несколько людей и _нелюдей_. Они шумно поприветствовали их приход, но быстро перестали обращать на них внимание. Чонгуку хватило несколько быстрых взглядов, чтобы оценить обстановку в полумраке. Много алкоголя, немного присутствующих, которые играли в какую-то игру, и много стеклянных предметов.

Тэхён был словно двуликим богом, настолько разительно отличался от своего утреннего образа. Узкие брюки, космического цвета рубашка, открывающая вид на ключицы и шею, растрёпанные волосы, влажный блеск губ и томный тёмный взгляд — Чонгук терял голову. Он завозился на чужих коленях в попытке слезть с них. Хватка на его бёдрах усилилась. Пальцы были унизаны кольцами, и в них завораживающе играл свет.

— Не ёрзай ты так. Ты хотел продолжить, и мы продолжаем, — Тэхён охватил его шею сзади и притянул его голову ниже, к себе. — Признай, ты тоже весь день этого хотел, — прошептал он, прежде чем накрыть его губы своими жадными поцелуем.

Тэхён перемежал мягкие поцелуи с ощутимыми укусами, от которых быстро разгорелись губы. Чонгук прервал _неправильное_ действие первый, потому что сознание начало плыть после того, как Тэхён начал касаться пальцами его кожи, пробравшись под одежду.

— Ты демон, — утверждая, сказал Чонгук и, схватив того ловко за запястья, переменил их положение, уронив Тэхёна на мягкую поверхность, а сам встал.

Вернее, попытался встать. Тэхёну не составило труда его подтащить к себе обратно и подмять под собой. Чонгук до невероятного мило удивлённо посмотрел на него в ответ. Нечасто ему приходится встречаться с теми, кто сильнее его, подумал Тэхён.

— Так даже лучше, — глаза его смеялись. — И что с того, что я демон? — он провёл пальцем по скуле, подбородку, губам, и Чонгук его вполне ожидаемо укусил, но отпустил. — Гадостей я не творю, людей не извожу, — одной рукой схватил Чонгука за запястья, возвращая ему жест, а второй проворно расстегнул брюки и забрался рукой под них. — Я хорошо на тебя влияю, да? — прошёлся языком под подбородком и укусил, оттянув кожу. Чонгук под ним извивался в нелепых попытках освободиться. — Сам подошёл, сам поцеловал, а теперь отказываешься, — цокнул Тэхён языком, прошёлся нежно пальцами полувозбуждённому члену Чонгука и накрыл его губы своими, чтобы заглушить тихий стон. — Не люблю, когда мне лгут, — мягко сообщил он, продолжая свои неспешные ласки.

Пальцы Тэхёна неторопливо двигались, Чонгука почти трясло. Совершенно дикая реакция на Тэхёна пугала, но было ещё застилавшее все противоречия возбуждение. Хотелось раздвигать ноги, стонать и подставлять шею. Отдаваться.

— Я не инкуб, — качнул головой Тэхён, предупреждая почти сорвавшийся вопрос с искусанных губ. — И мы всё ещё действуем в общих интересах. Расслабься, мы никого не интересуем.

Чонгук о других, кто мог бы за ними наблюдать, не думал. Стыд — чувство, которое посещало его крайне редко, а с Тэхёном все посторонние мысли таяли сразу.

Тэхён приспустил его брюки и трусы, давая себе больше пространства. Размазал пальцем, выступившую смазку, увлажняя ствол, и чуть ускорил свои движения, так правильно обхватывая и давя.

— Мы ждём наших общих знакомых, — продолжил он, оторвавшись от выцеловывания шеи Чонгука, чтобы пояснить.

— Что, скрашиваем таким образом ожидание? — не упустил возможности Чонгуку, дыша чуть громче.

— Можно и так сказать, — Тэхён вновь одарил его игривой улыбкой. — Мой старый _друг_ решил испытать моё терпение: его подручные занимаются тем, что мне не нравится. Ты со своим парабатаем…

— Как ты узнал? — прервал Чонгук пересохшими губами.

Тэхён всего лишь улыбнулся на его вопрос:

— …Тоже вышли на них, и я подумал, почему бы нам не поработать вместе. Ты такой очаровательный, — Тэхён нежно провёл пальцами по его щеке и глубоко поцеловал, продолжая размеренно двигать рукой, не давая Чонгуку прийти к кульминации.

Чёртов Сокджин, об этом стоит рассказать Намджуну, пронеслось в голове у Чонгука вместе с другой мыслью:

— Ты сделал это, чтобы перевести все стрелки на Сумеречных Охотников? — он вновь задвигался, желая сбросить Тэхёна с себя, но тот только сильнее придавил его к дивану, не переставая непреклонно ласкать.

— Была такая мысль, признаю, но нет, Азазель знает, против кого он играет, так что вы, Охотники, будете мне только подспорьем.

У Чонгука расширились глаза. Азазель? Высший демон? Тогда Тэхён?..

— Ты один из Высших. Кто? — сердце забилось ещё быстрее, осознание не укладывалось в голове. Ситуация казалась ещё более нелепой, но желание было таким явственным.

— Это неважно, — он ускорил своё движение рукой, и у Чонгука голова запрокинулась от удовольствия. Сосредоточься, мысленно приказал он себе, но перед демоном отступали все здравые мысли, и он поступал так, как того хотел Тэхён. — Я полагаю, что он хочет убрать неугодных себе, — пальцы на ногах поджались, Чонгук чаще задышал.

Со стороны лестницы послышался шум. Примитивный бы не услышал. Чонгуку было плевать, он просто хотел Тэхёна. По лицу _демона_ проскользнуло раздражение, и он сказал:

— Придётся повременить, — Тэхён пережал член у основания, Чонгук чертыхнулся. — Я тоже сожалею, — он натянул обратно его одежду и застегнул брюки. — Я бы очень хотел посмотреть, как ты кончаешь, но у нас с минуты на минуту будут гости.

Тумана в сознании стало меньше, но с Тэхёном на себе было приятно даже лежать. Тэхён отпустил его руки, аккуратно растерев онемевшую из-за крепкой хватки кожу. Чонгук хотел впервые в жизни променять _войну_ на _нечеловека_.

Чонгук понятия не имел, что за разборки происходят у двух высших демонов, ведь убивать их его долг, верно? Тэхён изящно соскользнул с него, когда тонкий тюль был изорван когтистой лапой. Люди среди присутствующих завизжали. «Утренние» демоны, вероятно, сбросили человеческие личины и теперь предстали во все красе. Чонгук негромко проговорил «Ариэль» и сразу же снёс голову одному из нападающих и сразу же задвигался. Он убивал, но в его движениях была грация. Как Тэхён и задумывал, демоны совершенно не ожидали наткнуться на Сумеречного Охотника. Тэхёну оружие было не нужно, он передвигался слишком быстро для человека и разрывал незваных гостей безжалостно и молниеносно.

Чонгук опустил клинок серафима, когда остатки демонов начали испаряться. Тэхён махнул рукой, разрешая «массовке», создавшей видимость беззаботности, удалиться.

— Передай Чимину, что всё в порядке, и пусть они уже расслабятся, фонит, — перед этим сказал он какому-то вампиру.

Чонгук и Тэхён посмотрели друг на друга с противоположных концов комнаты. Для Чонгука это была одна из немногих битв, в которой он, не полагаясь на парабатая, чувствовал себя уверенно. Тэхён не дал и шанса на сомнение в нём. С его рук капала чёрная кровь, которую он оттирал, на шее было несколько грязных росчерков, а рубашку можно было выкинуть. Тэхён так знакомо оправил упавшую на глаза тёмную вьющуюся прядь пальцами (одно из много, что в Тэхёне Чонгука _свело с ума_ ).

 _Неважно_.

— У тебя кровь, — первым нарушил молчание Тэхён и сделал шаг к нему так, словно сам буквально в ней не искупался.

— Это неважно, — скопировал его Чонгук, дёрнув уголком губ и пряча клинок. Даже иратце не нужна.

Тэхён приближался к нему.

— Спасибо за помощь, — остановился напротив.

— Ты предложи ещё совместное сотрудничество.

Вместо слов Тэхён развернул его от себя и толкнул в сторону дивана, вынудив встать коленями и упереться руками. Очаровательно.

— Тэхён!

— У нас есть незаконченное дело, — рука Тэхёна скользнула по его паху, — и ты уже возбуждён, поэтому, если не будешь сопротивляться, то получишь больше удовольствия. Или… тебе это нравится? — мягкая усмешка и горячее дыхание на ухо.

Чонгук попробовал лягнуться и откатиться, но его запястья вновь сцепили, и Тэхён расстегнул его ширинку и спустил одежду.

— Ты не выйдешь из этой комнаты, пока я того не захочу, — глубоким голосом заметил Тэхён. — В следующий раз попробуй завалить меня, — добавил шёпотом и легонько укусил за край уха. Поднялись мурашки.

Чонгук под ним расслабился. Тэхён поощрительно провёл пальцами по его талии, любуясь телом под собой, огладил обнажённые ягодицы, и одна рука вернулась к жаждущему внимания члену, сочащемуся смазкой. Тэхён неслышно хмыкнул, одобряя такое сильное желание. Если не будет приятно обоим, так в чём смысл? Он провёл пальцами другой руки по его подбородку и коснулся губ, ненавязчиво давя на них.

Чонгук сначала осторожно лизнул кончик среднего пальца, а затем вобрал в себя предложенные два. Он до мельчайших подробностей обводил их языком, увлажняя и покрывая слюной, принимал их глубже и покусывал фаланги. Тэхён со вздохом прижался к нему, потираясь, давая понять, что Чонгук желанен.

Пальцы покинули чужой обходительный рот с лёгким чмоком. Тэхён склонился к Чонгуку, накрыв губами открытую его стараниями шею, а пальцем коснулся сжатого кольца мышц. Чонгук под ним вздрогнул. Тэхён начал покрывать его кожу успокаивающими поцелуями, осторожно надавил подушечкой пальца и вошёл по фалангу, разминая мышцы. Чонгук задышал чаще. Ему нравилось. Высокий и громкий стон дал понять, что происходящее — правильно. Палец неторопливо погружался глубже и глубже, Чонгук всё сильнее раздвигал ноги. Тэхён едва заметно улыбался, наблюдая за _грехопадением_ и продолжал, потому что уже сам не мог остановиться. Правая рука всё быстрее скользила по члену, пока второй палец вместе со вторым растягивали. Чонгук затих, сжался, его член запульсировал, а затем он с громким полустоном-полувсхлипом кончил, когда почувствовал острую боль чуть ниже шеи, и обмяк в руках Тэхёна, расслабляясь. Тэхён разжал зубы.

— В следующий раз я буду смотреть, как ты кончаешь.

Ватные ноги. Чонгук отбросил использованные салфетки, которые ему подал Тэхён и развернулся к нему. Он сидел в кресле, наблюдая за Чонгуком — его внимание было пристальным — и отпивая из низкого стакана бурбон.

— Я хочу продолжить.

— Я знаю, — отозвался Тэхён. — Но, если ты не спустишься вниз, то Юнги и Чимин не удержат твоего парабатая.

— Юнги и Чимин? — переспросил Чонгук, чуть нахмурившись. Конечно же, Хосок. Едва ли хоть одна посторонняя мысль может появиться в его голове, если всю её будет занимать Тэхён. Но с Хосоком всё в порядке, Чонгук бы почувствовал.

— Приходи ко мне, если всё ещё будешь хотеть, — и Тэхён назвал адрес с молчаливым обещанием дать время и оставить в покое.

***

Чонгук сидел на ступеньках Института перед крыльцом и задумчиво смотрел на ночной Сеул, держа в руках телефон. Огни завораживали. Намджун вернулся, и он с Хосоком составили ему отчёт, опустив подробности. Всё равно о многом ему расскажет Сокджин. Они даже надеялись на это, чтобы прояснить произошедшее. Юнги и Чимин — Чонгук бы никогда не подумал, что Хосок может _встречаться_ сразу с обоими — наотрез отказались давать хоть какие-то комментарии. Сомнительно, конечно, что советник Главы вампиров и придворный Благого Двора ничего не знают, но нельзя их винить в молчаливости.

Чонгук то и дело опускал взгляд на тёмный экран телефона, сомневаясь в своих действиях, но всё же набрал повторенный несколько раз про себя текст.

> 8: 21 р. m. кому: «Тэхён»

«Какую кухню ты любишь?»

Вечером пока ещё было прохладно, но он в неизменно чёрной футболке (если не на задании) едва ли замечал капризы природы. Притопнул ногой в нетерпении, как мальчишка, впервые идущий на свидание. Телефон издал короткий звук, сообщая о пришедшем сообщении.

Чонгук улыбнулся и порывисто встал.


End file.
